Verbose Gilbaris
An alternate version of Gilbaris from an unknown universe. Subtitle: Final Judgementor Appearance Gilbaris but drawn badly in MS Paint. Personality Verbose Gilbaris is kind and rather nice, he is mostly serious and speaks very formally, he thinks very carefully before doing anything. During battles, Gilbaris can be rather ruthless and is quick to beat others down, often taking pleasure in making his foes suffer before utterly destroying them. It has been theorized that Gilbaris is insane or has developed some minor form of schizophrenia, but this is unknown. History Verbose Gilbaris originates from an unknown universe in which Gilbaris was more than a machine, he was a spirit that inhabited a mechanical body. In this universe, he had prior experience with organics and was once one, but when his life came to an end when he fought in a great war, things changed. He now despised other blood-thirsty beings and decided to possess a coffee maker, eventually upgrading it to a proper body. He then created an army of robots, the Galactrons, in order to bring his twisted idea of peace to the universe. When the time came for him to batle the Ultras, he proved to be extremely powerful, managing to kill Orb and Zero, leaving Geed heavily wounded. During his last moments, Geed tried to explain to Gilbaris what he had done wrong, but he would not listen, murdering Geed in cold blood and stealing the Red Steel for himself. He tried to merge it with his robotic body, but unknown to him was that it could only be used by somebody with a kind heart. Upong trying to merge it with himself, Gilbaris' body fell apart and had to be reconstructed. Confused, Gilbaris couldn't understand what he had done wrong. He then preceded to flee to another part of the multiverse, leaving his Galactron Army in ruins. He tried to find out what he had done wrong, he studied other lifeforms, but to no avail. During his travels across the multiverse, he encountered the Parody Garrison. He tried joining them in an attempt to find a meanging to his life, but they declined, calling him "too cringy". Gilbaris then decided to created an organisation of his own, the Cringe Garrison. Since then, he and other beings from across the omniverse have gone on multiple adventures, combatting powerful threats. However, to this day, Gilbaris has failed in finding a meaning to his life and what he did wrong, with his sanity constantly slipping away. Forms - Gilbaris V2= Gilbaris V2 Guy in charge of Galactrons. - Gilbaris V3= Gilbaris V3 Robot fidget spinner dragon that commands an army of robotic dragons, the Galactrons - Gilbaris V4= Gilbaris V4 Big robot dragon whose design bears a striking resemblence to a fidget spinner who is the leader and possible creator of the white giant robotic dragon monsters with claw ponytails for hair that first appeared in the 14th episode of the series dedicated to the Ultraman whose name is Orb and have appeared multiple times since then leading people to believe that they are overused. - Gilbaris V5= Gilbaris V5 The large dracon-like robotic creature, presumably hailing from a dimension which is not this dimension and also being og italian decent for an unknown reason, and is the leader of an army of very similar roboticcreatures by the name of Galactron who have appeared several times in the fictional franchise which uses the special-effect technicque known as Tokusatus, reffered to as Ultra Series. The dragon-like robotic creature is theorized to be their possible creator however this is unsubstanitated. He bares a slight resembelence to a popular rotating toy device created for people with an inability to remain not in a state of motion during certain activities, especially those that require large amounts of focus and concentration. - GILBERT= GILBERT GILBERT }} Powers * Upon trying to combine himself with the Red Steel, Verbose Gilbaris developed the strange ability, or rather disability, to fall apart the more fiercly he fought and the more wild his emotions were. The more he falls apart, the stronger he gets, but the more he risks having his body destroyed. * Verbose Gilbaris retains all of the canon Gilbaris' abilities, but they get progressively stronger the more he falls apart. * Digitalize Reconstruction : When he falls apart, he can recreate his body through digitalizing new parts onto his body. Trivia * Verbose Gilbaris originally had a page on the cringe wiki. * The idea behind Verbose Gilbaris originated in the chat when Kit called Gilbaris "Guy in charge of Galactrons" and I decided to turn it into a Verbose meme before Kit made the original page for him in the cringe wiki. Category:Furnozilla Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Robots Category:Supernatural Kaiju Category:MS Paint Category:KitsuneSoldier's stuff